


[幹部組]校園架空無料

by nova2837



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Promare Only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 在普翁和場後聚發給大家的無料，來源自我之前po在噗浪上的腦洞https://www.plurk.com/p/nm2pjp
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 1





	[幹部組]校園架空無料

高三轉學本就少見，上學第一天又被野狗追，他的人生是有沒有這麼多采多姿？坎羅被追著一段路後終於惱羞反追回去，剛轉身那群死狗還差點剎車不及與他撞上，最後是一隻兩隻都逃到將近閃尿，但坎羅也發現他離遲到就只剩下兩分鐘了。

他拚盡腎上腺素，在校門關上的前一剎飆了進去，警衛除了「嘖嘖」幾聲和搖頭外沒再對他說些什麼，只讓他趕緊進去上課。

——喔，更正，是「他們」。坎羅這才驚覺身後還有個人，只不過像瀕死般大字形趴在地上。

「呃，」正常而言為表現友好，他應該上前去問對方有哪些需要對嗎？雖然那身衣服怎麼看怎麼母湯就是了，暴走族風格嗎這個？「你沒事——」

「沒事！！」對方風馳電擎地抬起頭，雖然疲態但好歹擁有血色，「你剛追狗的樣子也太狂了吧？！我看到都入迷了，差點跟你一起遲到！」他拍拍衣服站起身來，燦笑著對坎羅伸出右手，「順帶一提我是學校田徑社社長，你的表現讓我超級想拉你入社！不如今天放學後就來觀摩練習吧？說好囉？我放學去你班上接你，不過我要先去社辦拿入社申請書，你就在教室等我一下……話說你是幾班來著？」

「……三……」對方的多言讓坎羅啞口無語，他回握同時也讓自己沾得一手塵土。在舊校時他也曾玩過社團，但後來因打架而被禁止，搞得之後放學只能直接回家，「三年三班。」

能與人快速混熟也不錯，大不了練習完後拒絕嘛。坎羅半推半就地報上班級。

「喔！那就這麼說定啦！快回去上課吧，花椰菜頭同學！」

「你才花椰菜！你全家都花椰菜！」

田徑社社長在鈴響後依約前來，他一路上喋喋不休，好像不說話就會死似的，「你是瞬間爆發型的，暴衝起來速度驚人但不持久，我們隊主將是個持久型且速度也超快的人，最威的是他還——」

後面的話坎羅半字都沒聽進去。他眼神直勾勾盯著前方，被那件青藍色背心與深色馬尾給牢牢鎖死；耳膜開始鼓譟，搞半天才發現那是他的心跳，坎羅迫切希望眼前之人能夠回頭、回應他強烈的渴求。

時間讓他得到他想要的，那隻湛藍眸子裡充滿驚奇，並且靚麗有神。

「……坎羅？」

「梅斯！是梅斯嗎？！嗚啊好懷念，自從我國小搬家就再也沒見過——噗嘔！！！」

簡直就是一道疾風，眨完眼就僅剩下殘影。梅斯的拳頭飛速揍進來人肚子上，坎羅頓時失去三秒鐘意識。

「王八蛋！」梅斯對正在地上抽搐的坎羅說，還揪著領子讓坎羅頭一下一下往地上撞，「死騙子、垃圾、混帳！你不是說要打電話給我嗎？你倒是打啊害我每天在家裡苦等！」

其他田徑社社員本想上前勸阻，但一發現有瓜吃便紛紛拿起手機拍照錄影；坎羅抬首以望，梅斯的臉已經氣憤到扭曲，他說不出電話紙條被他一到新家後就立即搞丟，深怕梅斯覺得自己不重視他。

「抱歉梅斯，我我我一定會補償你的！你說，你儘管說，什麼樣的要求我絕對都義不容辭！」

雖說因這件事他當年甚至不願出門上學，和父母消極抗爭的結果也是宣告失敗，但無論如何這都過去了，眼下與梅斯重歸舊好才是最重要的！

「……真的？」或許是感受到誠意，梅斯縱然怒火中燒也多少保持了冷靜。他放過坎羅的衣領，「那你要連續請我一個禮拜的中餐，不准耍賴。」

就這樣？坎羅眨了眨眼，心裡難以置信。他讓梅斯苦等了這麼多年，補償居然就這樣？

想到那乾癟癟的錢包，如果是買自己的東西他可能還會心痛，但若是為了梅斯卻又心甘情願了。倒是坎羅不說話讓梅斯產生誤會，讓他以為坎羅在經濟上真有困難而隨口補上，「最便宜的那種麵包就可以了啦，我不需要吃太好的。」

「午餐給我吃營養些啊臭茄子！」

大不了拿晚餐剩菜來做便當嘛，這都比單吃麵包營養多了！

眾人忙著打聽更多八卦，卻被社長一聲令吼喝止，「好啦都別吵了，事情說開了就好了，快回去做操。你們那幾個用手機的待會給我多跑十圈！」

「「「欸～～～～」」」

梅斯把坎羅拉了起來，隨手撫平雜亂的紅髮，「你沒換衣服也不好運動，去跟教練還有經理待著吧。好好看我跑步的英姿喔，敢把視線亂飄就宰了你。」

坎羅笑了。

他在一片歡呼中簽下大名。

「這下我們就有新成員加入啦，恭喜大家！有時間一起吃頓飯當做迎新吧！」社長舉杯向眾人樂道，訓練中那副嚴厲模樣彷彿是南柯一夢。坎羅喝著免費果汁，心理莫名的不是滋味，他看向前方，理由不外乎就是社長的手摟在梅斯腰上。

社長的手，摟在，梅斯的， _ **腰上**_ 。

他為什麼要不高興？以往他和梅斯也常摟來摟去、抱來抱去，這不就是男生友情的表現嗎，現在是在大驚小怪個什麼鬼？他接下從旁遞來的洋芋片，被社員似笑非笑的表情嚇了一大跳。

「幹、幹嘛？」他被洋芋片的味道噁心到吐。那是什麼詭異的東西，居然混雜香菜和薄荷、九層塔還有抹茶的味道！

「地獄級料理，梅斯不知從搞來的，那個愛報復社會的小渾球。」他哈哈大笑，對明顯已經來不及的坎羅道，「用飲料沖掉怪味只會讓味道更噁爛喔，哇哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

坎羅止不住地乾嘔，好在其他人又給他白開水漱口，並隨即開始八卦他和梅斯的往事。

「就竹馬竹馬而已啦，小時候是隔壁鄰居……」他簡單帶過，隨後指向正與教練說話的兩人，提出疑問，「是說你們隊裡關係都這麼好？就是……常會勾肩搭背的……？」他緊急咬住舌尖才沒把「摟摟抱抱」說出口。

其他人的眼神無不透出玩味，還有幾個輪流跑來拍坎羅的肩，讓氣氛充滿黏膩而且詭譎。直到梅斯來喊他們回去，坎羅都沒能擺脫那股不舒服的感受。

梅斯與他順路，路上也發現坎羅的異常出口關心，反被坎羅打哈哈敷衍，但也沒再多說什麼。坎羅多吸了幾口大氣，昏黃的陽光讓空氣還保有著暖意，穿過商店街再走五分鐘就到新家了，坎羅實在不想處在尷尬中與梅斯分開。

他得想個好話題才行。坎羅緊張地嚥下唾沫，「所、所以在那之後你也搬家了？叔叔跟阿姨還好嗎，好久不見他們了是不是也該去拜訪一下啊～」

「不，他們倆還是住老家喔，我是住校生。」梅斯看著坎羅錯愕的面孔笑了，「我會跟你順路只不過是要來買晚餐，這條商店街的東西便宜又好吃，離社長家也近，我等會過去很方便。」

坎羅差點腳滑把自己摔個狗吃屎。

「去……社長家？」結巴讓他聽起來蠢到有剩。

「嗯，我最近都要住他那幫他溫習功課。他已經沒留級次數，再被二一就直接肄業掰掰了。」

「哈……」

他說不上來那股羨慕，胸口無法暢然舒張，連呼吸都受到壓迫。手背擦過近在咫尺的同齡人，坎羅只想一把牽住並叫梅斯再陪他多點時間。

至少，不要那麼快說再見。

「那就醬啦，改天再去你家找你玩。」梅斯揮揮手，轉身進入一家熟食店。

坎羅佇立在原地，直到身影消失才滿懷失落地往前走。

之後幾次都是如此，社長在訓練時嚴格，在結束後與梅斯緊緊依偎。但倘若他稍微轉移視線，恐就能發現其他社員的相處模式也不怎麼自然。

又是梅斯和他順路的日子，八九不離十又是要去社長家吧。夏天快結束了，天也黑得更快，坎羅最終仍憋不住將困惑脫口。

「你跟社長在交往嗎？」

他站在路燈下，儼然像是位被審問的嫌犯。

梅斯愣了愣，保持雙手插褲袋的姿勢對他笑道，「你猜？」

「猜屁猜勒我才不要，猜錯了你又笑我。」

梅斯哈哈大笑，像他小時候見到坎羅做了蠢事，「你幹嘛那麼在意，你喜歡我啊？」

「嗯。」

梅斯止住了聲音。

坎羅對此也有點訝異，自己居然就這麼承認了。梅斯站在燈照範圍之外，從他的角度啥都看不清，唯能看見對方眼裡有碎光閃動，且比流星雨的夜空更加璀璨。

梅斯緩慢地屈身蹲下，手心遮住臉頰，高溫隨即染上雙掌。他的耳尖是燙的、耳根是燙的、臉是燙的、整顆頭、整個人都是燙的。

**那個花椰菜笨蛋居然用這種方式跟他表白。**

他心跳如雷，想到坎羅幼年對雷電的喜好時又更加響徹。這悸動就像他在演唱會上體會過的，但要再強烈，強到令人無法抵抗、只能乖乖折服。

難不成這就是愛？他嘲笑起自己的少女腦。

「……沒有啦，我們沒在交往，」梅斯不自覺勾起嘴角，心想再過不久自己身上就要飄出酸臭味了，「那是打賭輸了的懲罰。」

坎羅疑惑的聲音傳來，「三小？什麼懲罰？」

「我們打賭有沒有人能憑一己之力去教訓校園附近那幾隻死狗，輸了就要接受處罰，處罰內容是假扮情侶一整個月。」梅斯放下雙手，滾燙正在消退但他仍止不住笑，「我跟社長一組，所以我們倆得表現得很親密。你沒注意到其他人嗎？他們演得都超瞎，一個個都像是在搞笑，哪裡有情侶的樣子。」

梅斯讓坎羅拉他起來，藉機輕靠在坎羅身前。他湊近坎羅的耳朵，同時感受到坎羅摟上他的腰：

「所以，我要先去向社長提分手後才能與你交往，不然我會成為世紀大渣男的。你願意等我嗎，親、愛、的？」

－ FIN －

後日譚（一、兩句話提及坎梅注意）：

梅斯在段考前召開了臨時讀書會，把社團大部分的人都抓進社長家研習，他高高在上、雙腳敞開扛著把竹刀坐在矮櫃上，死盯每一個試圖以尿遁逃跑的班級吊車尾們。社員成績也是決定社團留存與否的關鍵，就算不解散也可能面臨社員被補課拖到而無法參加比賽，梅斯認為他有義務維持社團的水準，雖然讓某些實力強的留級當明年戰力也不錯。

……開玩笑。留著這些老鳥只怕會帶壞新人吧。

他盯著秒針，二十、十五、十……，「好，休息十分鐘。」他頒布命令。

現場盡是暫且解脫的哀鳴。坎羅與社長率先癱倒在茶几上，習題冊幾乎是一片空白，梅斯嘆了口氣，需要個別輔導的又多了一個，他覺得頭痛。

「哪裡不會？」他大概清楚社長的問題，於是先問了坎羅。

「全部。」坎羅連抬眼都嫌沉重，講話有氣無力的，「這不是人該念的東西，為什麼你明明沒怎麼念書卻全都會？這不科學！」

「因為我不是人。」他拿教科書往坎羅腦殼輕敲，順便把那根委靡的呆毛捏回正常形狀，「首先你上課要認真聽，你上課是不是都在睡啊？課前複習、課中專心、課後溫習，然後，事半功倍。」

坎羅一副像看到鬼。

「……這是我們班一貫的學習方式。」

「你們班的人都是怪物嗎？！」

「……」

由於是周末，部分社員決定留宿在社長家，梅斯則是聽坎羅說父母都出去了，決定過去與男友同床共枕。

梅斯在鼓譟下豎起中指，「我們明天下午繼續，現在先好好吃一吃、睡一睡，讓大腦回歸正常值。」

回去路上兩人聊著天，從晚餐吃什麼聊到有過幾任前任。梅斯本以為坎羅最起碼交往過一人，沒想到居然是母單至今，忍不住大笑坎羅沒行情。

「笑屁！就你最愛笑！啊你是交過幾任啊那麼了不起？！」

梅斯抹了把淚，把礙事的碎髮撥到耳後，稍微緩和了呼吸才說，「四任，兩男兩女。怎樣？人帥身材好、田徑隊主力加上校內資優生，這條件還不夠了不起？」

「資你——」坎羅硬生生止住吐槽。依其他人對他在社長家時的態度，搞不好梅斯還真是個資優生。

真奇怪，小時候他們程度有差這麼多嗎？

經過便利商店時梅斯向坎羅討要了錢包，他默默清點金額並要坎羅在門口等著，再出來時手上多了個提袋。

錢包被丟回給原主人，坎羅牽住梅斯伸來的手，「你買東西幹嘛還用我的錢？你明知道我很窮。」坎羅抱怨道。

「因為這是 **你的東西** 。我只是暫時替你保管，等你考出好成績再還給你。」他把發票遞給坎羅，不意外男友一秒變成熟龍蝦。

有夠純情，梅斯笑著想。高溫與汗水被緊緊相貼的掌心傳遞而來，要是再近一點連脈搏都能感受到。

「我尺寸應該沒買錯吧？」他指著發票上的保險套字樣，「畢竟是你要戴的，可不準給我打腫臉充胖子喔，後面出狀況我是會揍你的。」

至於大小以外的部分，他自有把握能把坎羅教到會。

誰叫他是個資優生呢。

－ 後日譚，完 －

補充一：梅斯三年來都是分在一班（資優班），每次段考皆為校排前四名。第一絕對是艾莉絲，二到四是雷米、露琪亞、梅斯，但排名順序每次考完都不一定。

補充二：梅斯為和坎羅交往對其他人提議更改懲處但遭否決，無法與社長「分手」又想交男友只好變成假性的三人行（？）


End file.
